Inside Story
by MetalEmber23
Summary: These are the parts that haven't been seen yet. The scenes that weren't published into the movies. Where parings and couples sprout out of nowhere. Definitely more drama than a boy with a lightening scar and a re-rising dark lord. Our story stretches from the beginning (Sorcerer's Stone) to the end (Deathly Hollows) So be prepared for fluff and sex. Suggestions wanted.
1. Sorcerer's Stone Part 1

Inside Story

A/N: To my dear friend who fancies this couple, watched the movies with me, and read the whole entire book series I dedicate this to you! By the way my old account was Codebreaker22 to any of my followers. Also, comments are always appreciated and are my steam power I can't work without steam power!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does and I thank her for that multiply that by one-thousand. (Bless her soul *sniff*) Anyway, please don't sue cause this is supposed to be fan-made and yeah you'll/some people will get the rest.

WARNING: YAOI, SHOTA (UNDERAGE SEX), MALEXMALE, ALL THAT STUFF PEOPLE USUALLY HATE ON. Anyway, please no flames because I don't take kind to people with no common sense that read fics that they don't like and they read the warnings yet don't heed them hence why I put them in ALL CAPS! Anyway if you do your awesome and I love you (like a sister or a brother or a hamburger just kidding about the hamburger part maybe Im weird) Enjoy.

* * *

Harry Potter, the boy who lived, that's what people called him. Or what Hagrid told him people called him. It's not that he thought the towering Hagrid was a liar, but it was still hard to believe he was going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. After all, living eleven years in a cupboard and one month in a small bedroom under the Dursley's roof would take a toll. And one more obstacle stood in his way of reaching the school that Harry has never even heard of. Platform nine and three-quarters.

He didn't know if the platform even existed. Had this been a long dream and he was still snoozing away under his small cupboard. No, he already proved this was real on his birthday a month ago. Still it seemed elusive, like smoke.

But his problems soon melted away as he met the Weasleys. He felt relieved and grateful that he ran into them. Probably, if he hadn't then he would have been wandering around the platforms for ages alone. The three tall boys had already disappeared into the barrier and all were left was an red haired boy looking about the same age as him, Harry, and the red-headed girl and her mother.

Mrs. Weasley instructed Harry to run at the barrier, since this was Harry and Ron's first time. As she said this, their eyes met. Blue met green as they stared with a look of knowing. Something made Harry's heart beat faster as they just stared for a brief moment. It surprised him at what his body was involuntarily doing. "Probably just the anxiety of it all," he thought.

How wrong he was.

And with that they rushed through the barrier.

* * *

"Do you really have t-the the—" Ron stuttered nervously twiddling his fingers.

"The what?" Harry asked wondering why he was so nervous.

"Scar," said the red-head timidly looking down and pointing at his own forehead as to show what he meant.

"Oh," Harry realized lifting up his bangs so the famous lightening scar was visible, giving a warm smile at Ron's reaction.

"Wicked!" Ron exclaimed jumping to the end of his seat to get a better look.

Long minutes droned by, but it would have been much boring without Ron to past the time with. He'd explain things in the wizard world that Harry never knew existed. It was fascinating really; Quiditch the wizard sport that (everyone seemed to enjoy) stated by Ron. Also, the unusual sweets that the raven bought on the candy trolley was something else too ( Ron got a booger flavored bean 4 times!) Even the spell that he cast on his rat, Scabbers, (though it failed) all seemed to widen his eyes into a new world. Harry had to admit, Ron and him had only met not a few hours ago, yet it seemed it more felt like they were best childhood friends.

Then he asked a question that made Harry almost leap out of his chair and spill all his Bertie Bots all Flavored Beans all over the compartment floor. "When we first met at the train station," Ron asked looking outside of the window anxiously, chewing on a pumpkin pasty rather harshly. "did you...did you feel something...strange?"

"Strange...s-strange how?" asked Harry hesitantly.

Ron thought for a moment, trying to decide what he was going to say. "Well.." said Ron in a embarrassed almost hesitant tone. "not to weird you out or anything, but when our eyes met my heart jostled around in my chest as if I was having a heart attack or something." As he said that he jerked his hand around in a fist to represent his heart, moving in violent fast thrusts.

Harry opened his mouth to speak, hesitated, then closed not knowing what to say. Even if he told the truth won't it make it awkward between their blossoming friendship? No. Yes? Either way it would be awkward, leaving Ron to be the only one acting "strange" and hiding what really happened.

_Lie_. A voice in the back of Harry's mind cooed.

The raven shook his head mentally and sorted through his thoughts. 'Ron is my _friend_' Harry chided in his mind, 'Plus what good will it do if you do lie, huh?'

So he told the truth.

"Me too,"

A warm smile of relief spread along the redheads face and his ears turned slightly pink. "What do you think it means anyway?"

The shorter of the two shrugged. "I thought it was just anxiety,"

"You could be right, but I've been through the barrier _and_ seen the Hogwarts Express plenty of times before not doubt about that." said Ron reaching for a chocolate frog. "So why did it also happen to me?"

"Don't you two realize?" A bossy voice called from the compartment entrance.

Harry and Ron jumped at the voice and turned to see who had called. Their eyes widened in shock that somebody had been listening in on their conversation.

The bushy haired girl, named Hermione, had returned for the third time, letting herself in and propping her bottom on the seat right next to Harry. "It happened so, while I was passing by this hall still looking for Neville's toad your compartment door seemed to be opened a crack and caught a few words that piqued my curiosity." Ron and Harry gave each other looks of puzzlement.

"It's obvious really, don't you see, hearts pounding at first sight?" Hermione giggled.

Still, the two were as clueless as ever and still didn't understand. "I still don't understand why," Ron said consciously rubbing his nose at her early comment.

She rolled her eyes. "Hopeless, well I'll leave it to you two to figure it out because it's more umm...interesting that way, but if you need any hints I'll be here." Hermione said as he error to leave their room. Just as she was about to leave she opened the sliding door again poking her head back in. "Good Luck,"

They looked at each other eyebrows scrunched in confusion in its purest form. 'What was that about?' They thought simultaneously.

* * *

A/N: Hello you have reached the end of Chapter 1 and the beginning of the Inside Story of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone.

Wondering what will happen well here's the fun part. I need the readers help. Give me suggestions and comments for plots and things like that. Pairings also it can be anyone (except for Drarry Im sorry that just cannot happen) Help me write this fic because when you give me suggestions I take some of that suggestion and some of this suggestion and BAM make an awesome fanfiction that readers enjoy. It's all about the readers anyway why not add to their importance. Comment if your a guest your ideas or PM me!


	2. Sorcerer's Stone Part 2

Inside Story—Chapter 2 Sorcerer's Stone

A/N: Hello again, INCOMING FLUFFINESS, so in this fic it'll start out as cute little fluffies then hormones kick in and as they get older (probably starting in the Chamber of Secrets) things start to...happen, so for now enjoy how they discover their *cough cough* love for each other. Who said that! And on a side note I'm creating this story based off of memory so Im sorry if its a tad incorrect please correct me if so and I'll see what Im going to do.

And to HazelStone728 would you like that pairing to be a main pairing(like constantly in the fic or just a side thing) how do you want to direct their relationship? And also I started the relationship in this fic because I didn't know how to continue on but if you would like to change it then that's ok.

* * *

Harry consciously moved closer to Ron, receiving a light blush from the other hearts beating rapidly.

How nervous they were was really indescribable. Ron was muttering jibber-jabber about how he was going to he the only Weasley to be in Hufflepuff. Harry absolutely didn't know what to expect. Everybody shuffled uneasily, nervous for what was to come. Hermione, the girl Harry and Ron met on the train, was muttering spells she learned over the summer to these other girls beside her. "So the the rumors are true then, Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts," A voice sneered behind a group of students. Chatter and mumbles broke out as people stared at Harry.

At once they parted for a boy with light blonde hair and slim features. His lithe form swaggered through the crowd toward Harry. Hearing his name, Harry turned to the speaker, to be met by a pale hand outstretched. "Draco, Draco Malfoy," the boy said with a little smirk pulling at his lips.

His steely eyes trailed to Ron with a look of scorn. "No need to tell me your name, red hair and hand-me-down robes, you must be a Weasley," He remarked. Ron seethed with anger. He unconsciously stepped forward lips thinned and eyes glared. "Bitch I might be," Ron growled in his mind.

Harry felt the fuming anger emitting from Rom a quickly reacted pulling in Ron's hand into his own. At his touch the feeling seemed to disappear. Again blue eyes met green for just a second, just one second with a look of knowing again then turned back to Malfoy. Draco caught a glimpse of the act and quickly shut up perplexed by their...closeness.

Suddenly, the Great Hall's entrance doors swung open and the first years waddled in as a sea of short nervous pointed hats.

* * *

The patched and withered hat was placed on Harry's head. Green eyes flicked from table to table watching as everyone's watchful eyes seemed to burn holes through his skull. It whispered things like bravery and courage. Thirst for to prove himself. He repeated over and over again. Not Slytherin. Not Slytherin! Then an image popped into his mind. Ron. As long as Im with him Im happy. Happy? Where'd that emotion come from?

A voice cooed in a sly impish whisper that he could only possibly hear. "So I see its all up in your head, you have feelings for Ron Weasley,"

A fierce blush shot from his cheeks to his ears and all the way down his neck. "What?!" He thought. "It's obviously all in your mind, are you denying yourself well then I guess I'll have to put you in...GRYFFINDOR!"

So many emotions shot through his body, shock, embarrassment, and worry. Now he knew what Hermione meant. He could still feel the heat radiating off his cheeks and his head felt a little dizzy. Why had he not seen it before?

* * *

The corridors where already half empty as students rushed by heading toward their destined classes. Hermione's stomach gave a good lurch as she strode on. Quickly she halted in her tracks and placed a hand over her cramping stomach, receiving worried glances from Ron and Harry. "Don't worry about me, I think my stomach isn't taking well to the pumpkin juice this morning,"

After a reassuring nod they walked briskly again. But something seemed to be jostling around her stomach over and over again which hurt very much. "Guys, I don't feel very well I think I'll go to Madam Promfey," she mumbled like she was going to purge her tanks.

Harry stepped toward her in concern. "You don't feel good? We'll take you down to the hospital wing,"

Hermione only shook her head. "No I don't want you to be late for...urrrn...Professor Snape's class we'll defiantly lose more points for sure." They two gave each other nervous glances, but that was her final word.

Before they could say anything she scurried off clutching her stomach. As she got nearer to the hospital wing the pain seemed to subside and turned into a warm tingling sensation. Warmth seemed to spread to her finger tips and down to the tips of her toes. Especially in her chest she felt the heat pool there and warp around her body.

A voice all to familiar sprang out of nowhere. "What are you doing here pompous little know-it-all?" As he approached her he shoved making her stumble and almost lose her balance. At the contact Hermione's heart seemed to jump into her throat and the heat lingered where he touched her.

He snickered at her stature then swaggered off. Something was hazing her mind she couldn't think straight. No, she couldn't think logically. As if her body was reacting on its own she lunged forward and grabbed a hold of his robes and pulled him into an embrace, receiving a startled yell form Malfoy.

"Oi! What're you doing? Take you filthy little hands off of me!" bellowed Draco squirming from her grasp.

"Please be still! I want to stay like this!" She yelled trying to keep her hands locked around him.

In one swift motion her lips connected with his. Soft so soft and warm, inviting. It felt as if...if it was the right thing to do as if it was meant to be. Addicting.

At least one of them got to their senses.

Draco grasped her arms and with a good tug he unhooked them and freed himself. Flustered and panting he stared down Hermione and wiped his lips off with his arm. "Is this a joke?" Malfoy exclaimed emotions running wild.

"What do you mean?" said Hermione in a panicked voice.

"Never come near me again!"

She was torn as he ran hastily down the corridor and around the corner without another word.

It felt like someone had stomped all over her. The shackles of sorrow was slowly ripping her apart laughing at her sorrow. She felt like glass. A simple touch and she could shatter into a million unfixable pieces. Tears pooled in her eyes as she just sat there sobbing and missing the whole potions class.

This is not the Hermione we know.

* * *

The dim light of the candles gave the Gryffindor Common room a warm glow reflecting off the stone structure. It was just the two again. Neville got hurt again, tripped down a flight of stairs heading from class. Dean and Seamus well who knows where those two are? Probably somewhere doing whatever Dean and Seamus do.

Harry and Ron sat on their beds chatting with nothing else to do. Homework was safely stowed away inside trunks and their school robes sat folded in their drawers. The afternoon was soon turning into night fall.

"I can't believe Professor Snape! Two rolls of parchment on a mushroom!" Ron bellowed with disbelief. "Where it grows, what it does, description of what it looks like, and a whole paragraph of who discovered it!" He shifted on his bed uneasily from anger.

"Still Professor Mcgonagall's homework didn't help either." Harry justified glumly,"Write a description about all the spells that we've learned then draw out the hand motions and how to articulate the words. Geez it's easier if we just memorize the information, then again Neville does have the worst memory."

Ron laughed aloud at this. "True that's very true, but imagine Snape as head of Gryffindor house. That'd be hell! Then again he takes a favor to his own house so...I don't know he'll still probably hate us for no good reason. But I'm glad that I was sorted into Gryffindor, I thought for sure I was going to be a Hufflepuff." Ron sighed remembering he sorting. Then he quickly turned to Harry with the most earnest eyes. "What did the Sorting Hat say to you, like any side comments you could only hear?"

Air caught in his throat. He was at a lost at words. "We'll, I...uh...it s-said...um..." he tried to say something but was the mortification of all of it really that worth it. If he did tell wouldn't Ron be disgusted. His first best friend. His friend. He can't. He just couldn't do it, not yet.

"Harry are you alright your face is red," Ron said edging closer peering curiously at his face. Harry reacted with eyes wide and quickly scrambled backwards almost falling off the bed.

"Seriously, mate what's wrong?" He tentatively reached out to touch the other but quickly drew it back as Harry flinched.

"I-Im sorry!" squeaked Harry as he rushed out of the room.

* * *

Draco held up the note he found stuffed in his potions book during class. "Why does this know-it-all want to see me?" Malfoy growled in his mind. The furrow in his eyebrows seemed to loosen as be thought on. "Wait, why did I come in the first place?"

He was about to turn, but instead he hesitated then continued along deciding surprisingly he would go. For some reason his body didn't want to turn and leave. It felt like it was the wrong thing to do. His footsteps quickened as the destined place soon was coming nearer.

He made a sharp turn and was met by a set of stairs. He tried to be as quiet as possible fearing to get caught. He climbed and climbed and climbed until he reached the very top. Alone.

"Grrr..so it was just a prank Im such a fool to listen to—"

He was interrupted by a half-whisper half-yelp. "No no please don't go Im here! I'm here!" a voice pleaded.

Malfoy looked around astonished there was no one there yet the voice sounded near. Just by the small window a floating hand was there seemingly grabbing at something. In one swift motion the hand pulled down the invisible fabric and revealed Hermione red-faced and wearing her night gown.

"Hello...Draco," she whispered

His heart skipped a beat at the sound of his name coming from a pretty girl. Not to mention Hermione.

"W-what did you want?" He tried to cover up his nervousness. What was happening to him?

"Come here," Hermione beckoned.

With a smooth hand she motioned him to come toward her. He took a tiny step then stopped in his tracks trying to read her motives. Suddenly, she flung onto him embracing his lithe form. He wanted yell and protest but bit his tongue not daring to risk the chance of getting in trouble.

Slowly, their knees sank to the floor and they embraced kneeling on the stone ground. The moon from the small window reflected off Draco's features making him seem even more pale and his light blonde hair even lighter. Seconds passed, then minutes, it seemed like an eternity when finally Draco started to wriggle. She got the sign and loosened her hug but still held onto his shoulders.

They looked into each others eyes, searching for something. What they were looking for. Neither of them knew. Steely grey and warm chestnut brown, could those colors really be harmonious?

With a quick glance downward Hermione's night gown strap was sliding of her shoulder showing more than it was supposed to. A fierce blush rushed up his face. "She wasn't wearing any bra!" He panicked and pushed slightly away from her.

Hermione noticed his staring and embarrassingly slid it back up her shoulder.

"Again," she mumbled.

Now his attention was on her. "What?" Malfoy whispered.

"Please meet me here again at the same time,"

* * *

Their was chatter all around. Professor Flitwick wasn't present yet so that's all the students could do. Ten minutes into class until he had finally appeared. "Sorry class a bit of a delay, but not to worry were learning a new charm having something to do with camouflage!" A few interested glances at their friends and some dull expressions the class slowly droned on.

"Okay class, get into partners, groups of two would be good!" By that there was a great bustle of talking and asking of: Come on if its partners then this'll be fun, or get your arse over here you numpky, and glad your in this class don't want to be paired with him.

At first Harry's choice was Ron and apparently that was Ron's choice too. But the memories of last night flooded back to him. No way could he face Ron with his...problem. They caught eye-sight for a few seconds, but Harry reluctantly broke it and started asking Seamus to be his partner. Ron got stuck with Hermione and was not happy about it.

Harry turned to Seamus before they started. "Could I be your partner from now on?"

* * *

It was only two days before Harry's first Quidditch match and he was filled with so much emotion he felt like he could hurl right then and there. It was fine afternoon and they had just finished another practice. This time it was pretty rough, Fred or George (he couldn't tell) got the sun in his eyes and accidentally missed hitting the bludger. It nearly took off Harry's head if it wasn't for his quick reflexes. He sighed as he slowly forgot all about his problems.

Right when he was about to fall asleep Ron came barging in. Right behind him he closed and locked the door red from anger. "What's wrong with you!" Ron yelled pointing an accusing finger at him. Harry was now wide awake eyes alert and form straight up sitting atop of the bed.

"R-Ron what do you—"

"You know perfectly what I mean!" Ron exclaimed raising his voice more than necessary.

Harry was thoroughly confused. Why was Ron so angry? He wanted to know.

"Seriously I don't know!" Harry said shakily trying to defend himself. "What did I do that got you so riled-up anyway?!"

Ron stepped forward which in turn made Harry step back. "You! After one night! One Night! You started acting I don't know...WEIRD! Then, in charms class...not to mention all of our classes your partners with someone else! Not to be stingy or something, but ME! I'm your bloody best friend! Did I do something? If I did then please, please just tell me!" The desperation in his voice hurt Harry's heart, like he just wanted to burst into tears and pour out what was on his mind.

Maybe that's what he needed to do. So he did.

"R-Ron," Harry stuttered on the verge of a break-down, tears pooling into his eyes. "W-when the Sorting Hat was talking to m-me he said a something that I knew was s-so true, yet if I tell you you'd probably hate me f-forever,"

Ron angry expression disappeared at once, and he swiftly sat beside Harry reaching out to touch his shoulder. Yet again Harry flinched and his hand retreated once again.

"What is it? What did he say?"

Harry scooted down the bed, but Ron followed. He let out a shaky sigh before he spoke.

"Ron," whispered Harry, "I love you,"

A/N: Alleluia another chapter finished! Sorry but my dates are kinda erratic so you'll never know when I update. Anyway you know the drill suggestions are wanted and needed so get those gears moving.


End file.
